


Jim Acosta Interviews Harley Quinn

by SmartCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Brown-eyed Men, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Gangsters, Journalism, News Media, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, TV News, Television, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Jim Acosta interviews Harley Quinn for a CNN report on crime. Harley has something to say and Acosta is all ears.
Relationships: Jim Acosta/Harley Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Jim Acosta Interviews Harley Quinn

A producer at CNN wants to get to the bottom of the freakish villains of Gotham City. Why are so many strange degenerates concentrated in one metropolitan area? Jim Acosta is dispatched to interview the Cupid of Crime herself, Harley Quinn.

They meet in a spacious loft in North Gotham. Quinn ostensibly resides there, though the walls are bare and it looks like a hotel room. 

JA: Good evening, Miss Quinzel. I’m glad you could make time for me.

HQ: Just call me Harley. And I’d do anything for those sweet brown eyes of yours.

JA: Ahem. How would you describe what you do for a living?

HQ: Haha. Is this a freakin’ job interview? Wanna check my references? I’m a crook! My gig is stealin’.

JA: Can you elaborate on that? What do you steal?

HQ: Toots, I’ll take anythin’ that ain’t nailed down. I prefer the fancy things - cars, jewelry, stock certificates, sure, but I’ve made bank on purses, even baseball cards.

JA: Do you worry about this kind of life catching up to you?

HQ: Whaddaya mean?

JA: I imagine some individuals would be pretty angry about a stolen car. Perhaps angry enough to be violent toward you. How do you han-

HQ: Guns. Sometimes knives. But mostly guns.

JA: It’s that simple?

HQ: (nodding) Yeah. Well sometimes it’s just me with a gun and sometimes I need about five people with guns, but yeah. 

JA: Do you have a partner?

HQ: A partner in crime?

JA: That, or a romantic partner?

HQ: Do you have a little crush on me? Well, I wish I could indulge you, but I have a very jealous boyfriend. He’s both a partner in crime and in love. But he’s very private about certain things.  
JA: I understand. Well, I think that will be all.

HQ: Wait, I want to say one thing but off-the-record. Can I whisper it in your ear?

JA: Okay.

Harley leans in close and says in a husky, low voice, “I’ll be watching you.” She licks Acosta’s inner ear as if she were trying to get the last bit of ice cream from a cone.

Jim doesn’t know what to make it. He couldn’t help but feel aroused. No one has shown him that kind of lust in years. He has a great relationship with his wife but it’s well past the stage of wanton desire. Actually, lust seemed like the wrong word for it. Lust implies wanting something that’s out of reach. He got the impression that Harley thought he was his whenever she wanted. It’s like how a lion knows it can kill another antelope any day of the week. Yes. There was something wild, something feral about her. He couldn’t decide if it made him feel less masculine because she had so much power or more masculine because he had earned her attention. She was electrifying and mystical.


End file.
